


Falling in Love Again with Ropes and Whips

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Gags, Handcuffs, Masochism, Master/Servant, MinJooKyun, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Secret Relationship, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spit Kink, Submission, Switch Lee Minhyuk, Switch Lim Changkyun, Switching, pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun are in a happy polyamorous relationship together. There’s just one thing… the sex has been getting kinda routine lately. Minhyuk suggests they try BDSM, and it only gets more extreme and sexier from there.A story of how this OT3 learns the art of BDSM and maybe even fall in love again along the way~[Switches Minhyuk & Changkyun, Bottom Jooheon/lots of BDSM smut in the winter]





	1. Cold November Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt for 28 December 2017.
> 
> [On the fourth day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Four whips-a-crackin’]
> 
> **Your prompt:** Write a fic involving BDSM.

“Damn, that one sounds good, hyung,” Changkyun drawled out, voice sounding low and impressed as he leaned over Jooheon’s work desk, eyes watching the little wavy line move across the screen. Jooheon smiled, his cheeks a little warm at what he would probably just say was the alcohol, and not his boyfriend’s compliment. Picking up his beer can and taking a sip, Jooheon nodded, the self-composed song finishing up.

The vibe in Jooheon’s studio was divine, the two boys were squeezed next to each other at Jooheon’s desk, both staring at his screen as the older of the two showed off his recent recordings. Things had been hectic recently, and they both had other things going on in their lives- it had been far too long since their last late-night jam session, and they were soaking it all up. Deep, rhythmic beats dripped from the speakers, accentuated by Jooheon’s heavenly rap, and a comfortable tone was made in the cramped space. Changkyun had suggested drinking to get the flow going, and they’d worked on lyrics for an hour or so before listening to some of Jooheon’s recent recordings for inspiration.

Glancing over at Changkyun, Jooheon blinked, his eyes a little hazy as he stared at his gorgeous lover. He looked like an angel, face haloed in the bright light of the desktop computer, eyes sparkling with a radiance that surpassed any star in the sky. Jooheon processed Changkyun’s statement, and bit his lip, a thought bubbling in his mind that he wanted to run by him. 

“Thank you, actually, I was a little tentative about the second verse,” Jooheon said, referring to the borderline sexual lyrics that vaguely discussed his two lovers. Changkyun thoughtfully hummed, blinking a few times as he considered the question.

“What about it, exactly?” Changkyun prompted, resting his chin on his hand as he stared at the screen, trying to remember how it was worded. Jooheon pouted his lip, a little embarrassed since Changkyun was asking him to repeat his dirty lyrics. Shifting around in place, Jooheon rewound the song, getting back to the second verse and hitting play.

The lyrics flowed through the speakers like butter, and Changkyun leaned towards them, trying to process them better this time. Making a small ‘oh’ with his lips, Changkyun slowly started nodding, as if he’d finally realized what Jooheon was rapping about. Pausing the song with a swift tap to the space bar, Jooheon looked over at Changkyun.

“See?” Jooheon asked, smiling a little at how flustered Changkyun suddenly seemed. Changkyun hadn’t really heard Jooheon rap like that before, it was surprising, but Changkyun oddly… liked it. He shook his head, eyebrows raising the more he thought about it.

“Yeah, I see what you mean now,” Changkyun replied, scratching his head. “I think where you really started going for it was when you said, ‘I feel them deeper inside me’ because contextually, it’s pretty obvious you’re talking about sex,” Changkyun said, chuckling a little, and Jooheon feels his face flush down to his neck, and he looks away, feeling more embarrassed that Changkyun even went so far as to repeat his rap. 

“I guess you’re right… should I rewrite it?” Jooheon asked, his fingers instinctively going towards the computer keys. Changkyun’s eyes widened, and he shook his head.

“No! I definitely don’t think so. It’s hot, I think you should write about our relationship more often,” Changkyun replied with, and Jooheon smiled, knowing that if he did so, he’d never be able to release the track out to the public. Not if it was this blatant, anyway. As he was about to reply, a familiar knocking sounded on the door. Recognizing it as their partner, Changkyun jumped up from the chair, running over to let Minhyuk in.

“Hyung! You’re just in time, come help me convince Jooheon to keep his sexy lyrics,” Changkyun said as some form of a greeting to Minhyuk. Staring at him with wide, amused eyes, Minhyuk chuckled, the sound raspy and warm. Outside the door was freezing cold, and Minhyuk was dressed from head-to-toe in winter gear- November could get pretty icy in Seoul.

“I see you two have been having a good time,” Minhyuk said as he walked into the studio, grateful for how warm and cozy it was inside. Shutting the door behind him and peeling off his outer layers, Minhyuk began making his way to the computer, a curious expression set on his face. “So, what lyric is Changkyunnie referring to?” Minhyuk asked, looking into Jooheon’s eyes. The younger looked so pretty, eyes twinkling as he softly smiled, leaning up to give his lover a proper greeting. Minhyuk smiled, leaning down to kiss Jooheon on the lips, happy that at least one of his boyfriends thought to greet him like this. Parting, Jooheon smiled up at his hyung, glad he could be there with him.

“Here’s the part,” Jooheon said as he pressed play, feeling his face heat at Minhyuk’s similarly surprised expression to the lyrics, wondering if he truly went too far with them. As the verse concluded, Jooheon covered his face, already deciding to just rewrite the verse.

“Wow, Jooheony~ I’m impressed~” Minhyuk cooed, pinching his boyfriend’s cheek between two fingers, a tiny smirk on his lips. “I didn’t know how much you craved your lovers’ cocks inside you~ The way you wrote it is so sexy, I love it~” he continued, ceaselessly driving his boyfriend up a wall. Whining at the attention, Jooheon squeezed his eyes shut, a part of him wishing he’d never shown them this piece, feeling ridiculously embarrassed.

“Hyung, I think I went too far… if it’s that obvious, maybe I should rewrite it-” Jooheon began, but got interrupted by Minhyuk’s protest.

“No! I think it’s really hot, honey~ I definitely think you should keep it, or, better yet, make it more graphic,” Minhyuk said, and Changkyun stood up, wobbling from the sudden movement.

“I agree with hyung!” Changkyun declared, and Jooheon felt a little cornered, although, admittedly relieved. He’d been writing this verse for a few weeks now, and, even though it came out sexual, he felt like it expressed his feelings accurately. In it, he talks about his desire for acceptance, to come out as dating, and also- his desire for sex. The last part had been a point of issue for a few weeks now, and Jooheon had been internally wanting to deal with it. Showing these two this verse would hopefully lead to a discussion about it. 

“I might keep it,” Jooheon said, anxiously pressing a thumb against the edge of his desk, wiping away at an invisible smudge. Noticing the shift in his mood, Minhyuk glanced at him thoughtfully, wondering if there was something else he wanted them to notice about the verse. Making a few quick deductions, Minhyuk glanced over at Changkyun, seeing a similarly shy expression on his face.

“Is this also about, well, our sex life?” Minhyuk prompted with a slightly nervous voice, and Jooheon relaxed in his seat, happy the subject was finally breached. It wasn’t that they weren’t communicating well- it was just hard to tell your partners that the sex just wasn’t really exciting anymore. It made all three of them feel guilty, and it wasn’t something that could easily be said in casual conversation, nor felt appropriate to talk about after sex. Luckily, it got brought up now- in a light, relaxed atmosphere.

“Yeah,” Jooheon said, turning in his chair so he could look both men in the eyes. “You guys both know it’s happening too… sex just isn’t as exciting as it used to be,” Jooheon said, hoping his voice came out as honest and kind as he was trying to sound. Changkyun and Minhyuk both nodded, acknowledging the comment. 

“You’re right, hyung,” Changkyun replied, and he played with the hem of his shirt, beer quickly forgotten as the conversation became more serious. “I don’t know what happened to us, because I love making love to you both, it’s just… I dunno, boring?” Changkyun said, frowning a little. 

“Routine,” Minhyuk added, and Jooheon and Changkyun both nodded, a little sad by how real that comment was. When they first became an item, it felt like they had endless possibilities- but lately, it seemed like the same things just played out over and over. Nothing new, nothing exciting. They usually had the excuse of being crunched for time, but even that didn’t make up for how crappy the sex had been.

“What should we do to spice it up?” Changkyun asked, glancing at the other two with curious eyes, a ray of hope shining through the dimly lit room. Jooheon shrugged his shoulders, looking over at Minhyuk expectantly. It was times like these that Minhyuk would offer them his wisdom, and the two rappers were very excited to see what idea he would suggest at a time like this. Noticing a slight flush rise to his cheeks, Minhyuk glanced over at the two boys, realizing that now might be the best time to suggest this- a secret fetish he’d had for years now. Maybe now would be the time he’d finally reveal this side to himself.

“How about BDSM?”


	2. Try Calling Me Master

Something had changed in the dynamic between the three partners, something they’d all needed for months now: excitement. Ever since Minhyuk had dropped his suggestion for BDSM, they’d all been incredibly eager to jump in the bed together again and try something new- a much welcome feeling.

The perfect opportunity came not a moment too early, during a rare free afternoon when they had no other schedules to attend to. Luckily, most of the other members were out of the dorm, and upon noticing this, the three partners gathered together in their shared room. Minhyuk anxiously rubbed his hands together from his standing position in the center of the room, a nervous smile on his mouth. His lovers were giving him such eager, expectant looks, and Minhyuk really didn’t want to disappoint them.

“So… boys,” Minhyuk began, and his two younger lovers stared at him with wide, curious eyes. Minhyuk chuckled a little, throwing away his entire speech from that one look. “Do you have any questions?” he asked, quickly amending himself. “About BDSM?” he continued, realizing it was still pretty broad but just waiting for them to ask anything. Changkyun sighed slightly, overwhelmed by the extent of his question. Beside him, Jooheon bit his lip, cheeks turning pink the more he thought about its implications, glancing up into Minhyuk’s eyes as he thought of something to ask.

“What did you have in mind for us to do?” Jooheon asked, blinking quickly as he looked up into Minhyuk’s face. “I figured you had done some research before you mentioned it…?” Jooheon prompted, and Minhyuk chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, I guess you could say that haha,” Minhyuk responded, getting the attention of his partners instantly. “I’ve had a thing for BDSM for a few years now,” Minhyuk said, and Jooheon and Changkyun shot him a surprised look, wondering how, in the year they’d been dating, he’d never brought it up to them before. Minhyuk felt flush, wondering how to handle the situation without making the other two feel guilty, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Changkyun asked, his expression looking a little pouty, clearly taking it in a personal way. Minhyuk wrung his hands together, nervousness bubbling up. He knew that by confessing his fetish, it would inevitably lead to a conversation like this, especially considering how many times he’d denied having other fetishes in the past. He thought back to all the times Changkyun or Jooheon had asked him what else he was in to, and all the times he’d simply responded with ‘nothing else, really~’. Minhyuk could understand why Changkyun was giving him a faintly betrayed look, and bit his lip.

“It just wasn’t the right time to bring it up,” Minhyuk said, and smiled shyly, hoping to move the chat to something a little lighter. Noticing Minhyuk’s honest intentions, Jooheon decided to drop the interrogation, knowing that when Minhyuk was ready, he would tell them everything.

“So what _are_ you into?” Jooheon asked, moving to sit down onto the edge of his bed, knowing that by the end of the conversation, they’d all be on it anyway. Minhyuk smiled, raising his eyebrows and folding his hands together, preparing for a speech. Changkyun chuckled, knowing that look all too well. 

“Well, I’m actually interested in a lot of the facets of BDSM,” Minhyuk began, and the more he thought about trying to tackle all the things he was into, the less he knew where to begin. Suddenly getting an idea, Minhyuk gets down onto the floor, fishing around the underneath of his bed and pulling out a large, long black box. “I’ve been amassing some stuff for the past couple of years, here, you guys can um… look through it,” Minhyuk said, laughing awkwardly as he undid the latch of the box, opening it to display a huge myriad of fetish gear and sex toys.

“Whoa,” Changkyun said, blinking several times as he processed some of the more... _extreme_ contents of the box, eyes honing in on what appeared to be a male chastity cage, cheeks flushing hotly as he tried to stop thinking about it. Beside him, Jooheon gasped, spotting a few things that he recognized, grabbing the black silk blindfold and running it between his fingers.

“Oh, I like these,” Jooheon said, holding up the blindfold with a certain light in his eyes. Minhyuk smirked, happy that Jooheon was catching on pretty quick.

“Yeah~? I thought blindfolds made you scared, honey~?” Minhyuk prompted, smiling suggestively. He watched Jooheon play with the garment with hooded eyes, observing the emotions pass through the other’s face. In Jooheon’s mind, he figured that Minhyuk had shown him a huge, super embarrassing part of himself, so, in return, he can at least explain his fetish. Pouting his lips slightly, Jooheon stared up at his hyung with an adorably shy look. 

“They do scare me, a little bit, but that’s kind of a part of it,” Jooheon began, and Minhyuk quirked a brow in interest, feeling arousal swell up. “I think it can be really thrilling… not being able to see what’s happening to me,” Jooheon replied, voice trailing off in embarrassment the more he spoke. Changkyun swallowed thickly, thinking back to all the times Jooheon had worn blindfolds for shows and challenges, and, the more he thought about it, the more he realized how frazzled Jooheon got. There was something with Jooheon and getting one of his senses taken away- he always became so flustered and scared, and so irresistibly submissive.

“Do you want me to do that to you, baby?” Minhyuk asked, stepping towards his seated boyfriend, staring down at him with hungry, eager eyes. Jooheon scrunched up into himself, feeling embarrassed and shy after admitting to such a huge fetish of his, especially now that his hyung was acting on it. Trying to shift the conversation, Jooheon leaned back down to the box, avoiding eye contact and digging around for something else he recognized. Spotting a pair of fluffy pink fuzzy cuffs, Jooheon held them up, a small smile on his face. 

“Ah, these are cute,” Jooheon said, playing with the pink fluffiness and smiling. His mind filled with visions of Minhyuk restraining him with them played out in his mind, and Minhyuk grinned as he recognized the lewd thoughts in his partner’s eyes. Trying not to fantasize too hard about it, Jooheon set the cuffs and blindfold down next to him, crossing his legs and looking expectantly over at Changkyun.

“Well, aren’t you gonna look through it too?” Jooheon prompted, putting Changkyun on the spot. Changkyun flushed embarrassedly, a little out of his comfort zone since his lovers both seemed so familiar with all this kinky stuff. Not that he disliked it, but he’d never even considered using a blindfold in bed, let alone any of the more extreme gear. Leaning down, Changkyun began rifling through the contents of the box, eyes widening as he pulled out a carefully wrapped bundle of rope that appeared to have been taken out and retied. His heart thumped in his chest as he felt the coarseness and strength of the red bondage rope, blinking rapidly as he felt something change inside him. 

“Have you… used this before?” Changkyun said, eyes flitting over at Minhyuk as he held the rope closer to himself. “It looks like it’s been used, when did you use this?” Changkyun asked, feeling excitement bubble up. The knowledge that Minhyuk had been hiding this from them was still prominent in Changkyun’s mind, and the thought of Minhyuk secretly tying himself up alone turned Changkyun on way more than he’d like to admit. His sexy boyfriend, feeling like he needed to hide how kinky he was and having to masturbate by himself with all of his fetish gear. Noticing the shift in Changkyun’s mood, Minhyuk swallowed, eyebrows scrunching together.

“I’ve used them at the dorm a couple of times,” Minhyuk replied, heart pounding as blood rushed to his face. The look Changkyun was giving him was damn near predatory- he looked like he wanted to bend him over the bed and pound— 

“With us around?” Changkyun asked, interrupting Minhyuk’s thought process and stepping towards him, hungry eyes staring desperately into Minhyuk’s face. The situation was so depraved, Changkyun was definitely not going to let Minhyuk show him all of this without explaining how he’d used it all by himself- even though he had two perfectly capable boyfriends. “You chose to masturbate even though we were right here,” Changkyun added, arousal evident on his features. Minhyuk blanched, cheeks red and eyes darting around the room in panic. He could tell that Changkyun was clearly turned on by what he was saying… but he was also clearly frustrated with it as well. Minhyuk didn’t really know how to respond in this kind of situation.

“Yes,” was all he could muster out, backing away from his intimidating boyfriend. Jooheon, from his position on the bed, could only stare with wide eyes as his lovers delved deeper into the conversation, the atmosphere becoming overwhelmed with intensity. Jooheon was becoming affected by it as well, fingers curling against his pants as he felt his cock twitch. He was thinking similar things as Changkyun, but the way the boy was expressing these thoughts was a side of Changkyun that Jooheon had never seen before, and one that he was way too attracted to. He felt his breathing pick up, his cock hardening as Changkyun continued to invade Minhyuk’s personal space, getting closer and closer to the boy.

“You’re so nasty, hyung~” Changkyun muttered, voice low and deep as he crowded Minhyuk, rope still in one hand. Minhyuk laughed nervously, blinking as he stared into Changkyun’s eyes, not quite sure why he was so adamant about giving him a hard time. “Choosing to jerk off with your fetish gear by yourself~ is it dirtier that way?” Changkyun prompts, eyes staring hazily up at his partner. “Does it get you off, hyung?” Changkyun continued, hands finally reaching out to touch Minhyuk, rubbing his hands across the older man’s hips, gripping him fiercely. Minhyuk groaned deeply, feeling weirdly excited with the whole situation. There was something really sexy about being degraded by his boyfriend, about being seen as a pervert- it was turning him on more than he ever thought it could. 

“Changkyunnie… please,” Minhyuk begged, not knowing how to divert the conversation, but knowing that if they kept going down this path, it would lead to a much darker and kinkier experience than Minhyuk wanted for their first time exploring BDSM.

“Hm? You didn’t answer my question,” Changkyun said, his gaze turning darker, hands grasping the rope and tightening his hold on it, mind filled with images of tying up Minhyuk and making him show the other two just _how much_ he liked touching himself. Changkyun knew he’d never treated Minhyuk like this, but it felt so natural, like he was always meant to talk down to his hyung, or even like his hyung always _wanted_ him to.

Knowing that somebody needed to switch the topic before it went too far, Jooheon quickly tried getting their attention, hoping to get them all back on track and finally get to fucking. He’d been waiting for this day for a while now- when he had hope that their sex was going to be incredible. And judging by how fiery his partners’ conversation was, he had no doubt that sparks would be flying in the bed.

“Hah, wow guys, look at the time,” Jooheon said, trying to get them to remember what they came here to do, and that they didn’t have all day. “How about we start _using_ some of this stuff~?” he suggested, holding up the blindfold and fuzzy cuffs, smiling adorably. Batting his eyelashes, Jooheon wiggled slightly from his seated position on the bed, hoping to seduce his partners into complying with his offer. Having successfully gotten their attention, Minhyuk and Changkyun looked down at Jooheon, instantly softening up at their eager, and precious, lover.

Before joining Jooheon down on the bed, Minhyuk and Changkyun exchange a glance, something unspoken passing between them- a promise of continuing this some other time. Minhyuk was eager to see what sort of nasty punishment Changkyun had in mind for his perverted behavior, and Changkyun was excited to see how far he could make Minhyuk fall. But for now, they had their other partner’s needs to tend to- and he was cutely holding up a pair of handcuffs. Utterly irresistible.

“What did you want to do first~?” Minhyuk asked, voice dripping with sweetness as he stared at his honey, eyes full of eagerness and anticipation. Changkyun stood beside him, looming over Jooheon with a lingering domination from his chat with Minhyuk, eyes staring hotly down at the older boy. Staring at their intense faces, Jooheon looked down quickly, trying to decide which of the two items he wanted to try first as he caught his breath, overwhelmed by their passionate gazes. Realizing the blindfold could help him with his slight issue, Jooheon set down the handcuffs, running the blindfold between his fingers.

“This one,” Jooheon said softly, eyes flickering back up to his partners, blinking demurely at them. Smirking suggestively, Minhyuk leaned forward, getting into Jooheon’s space, crowding the boy as he picks up the blindfold. Behind him, Changkyun stared darkly down at Jooheon, eyes displaying a cloudy provocation from his standing position, making no move to do anything.

“Stand up and take off your clothes~” Minhyuk drawled out, making Jooheon’s eyes widen in surprise. He did as he was told, always happy to obey his hyung, and began slowly taking off everything he was wearing. He could feel his two partners’ gazes on his body, and Jooheon exhaled shakily as his fingers hovered on his underwear waistband.

“Take those off too,” Changkyun demanded, and Jooheon bit his lip, slowly taking off the final garment and releasing his stiff cock from its confines. Groaning in appreciation, Changkyun couldn’t resist the urge to run his hands along Jooheon’s hips and ass from behind, completely unable to stop himself from touching the other boy. Whimpering and leaning back into Changkyun’s touch, Jooheon almost forgot the purpose for him doing this to begin with, getting startled slightly as Minhyuk moves to put the blindfold on him. He stares at his hyung with wide, sparkling eyes, heart thumping as Minhyuk gives him a reassuring look. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just us,” Changkyun says from behind Jooheon, warm breath tickling his neck. Jooheon swallowed, nodding a few times.

“Put it on,” Jooheon said, unknowingly pouting out his lower lip, a certain tenseness rising within him. He trusted his partners, and wasn’t genuinely scared of getting hurt or anything happening to him- it was just the general unknown factor. He didn’t _know_ what they were going to do, they could leave him there alone, hard and needy for an hour, and Jooheon wouldn’t even know. He felt a shiver pass down his spine, and gently shut his eyes as Minhyuk slipped the thin piece of silk over his eyes, successfully blocking his vision. Slipping out an unconscious whimper, Jooheon’s hands reached out, grasping onto Minhyuk’s shoulders for support. Comforted by the feeling of Changkyun behind him and Minhyuk in front of him, Jooheon slowly allowed the two men to lead him back down to the bed.

Laying down onto the familiar sheets on his back, Jooheon held onto Minhyuk and Changkyun’s hands, feeling vulnerable and exposed- laying on his bed, completely nude and not able to see at all. The initial fear was still there in his mind, but it was now melting with the arousal in a sensuous, addictive way, one that made him crave more. Above him, Minhyuk licked his lips at the sight of Jooheon so defenseless, eyes roaming over his entire body with reckless abandon, knowing that Jooheon was unaware of his lust-filled gaze. 

“Gorgeous,” Changkyun muttered under his breath, voice rumbly and low as he appreciated Jooheon’s body, making the older boy whimper and squirm in reaction. Jooheon couldn’t see them, but he knew they were both looming over him, eyes wondering all over his body. He didn’t know where they were looking, and was using his imagination to fill the gaps. His heart pounded in his ears, tilting his head to ‘look’ over at the other two, swallowing. 

“W-what are you going to do?” Jooheon asked, voice wavering as he feels fingers ghost along his arm, moving towards his torso. He can hear them softly mutter to each other, and jolts as he feels the mattress dip. Jooheon feels one of them crawl above him, hands on either side of his head. He reached his hands out, desperately trying to find them with his hands, hands grasping around somebody’s head- but before he could figure out who it was, they quickly pulled away.

“We’re just going to touch you, for now,” Jooheon could hear Minhyuk reply to him, but he couldn’t figure out if he was the one above him, or the one directly beside him next to the bed. Not being able to tell was starting to fuck with him, and he reached out, grasping onto the leg of the person next to him and feeling a pair of jeans. Sadly, both of his partners were wearing jeans right now, and he whined exasperatedly, hand desperately reaching up to feel more. 

“Hey, hey, put your hands back,” Changkyun said, and the body Jooheon was touching stepped away from him. Jooheon felt slight panic well up, and his hands continued to reach out, searching for one of his partners to comfort him. Not being able to feel either of them, Jooheon whimpered, voice coming out anxious and nervous, but something about this made him incredibly excited. Noticing his uneasiness, one of his partners ran his fingers across Jooheon’s chest consolingly, stroking his bare chest with gentle fingers.

“Calm down sweetheart, we’re gonna make you feel real good~” Minhyuk muttered into Jooheon’s ear, voice raspy and breathy, making a shiver run down Jooheon’s body, his nipples hardening and goosebumps rising on his skin. Feeling butterflies flutter in his tummy, Jooheon slipped out a moan, feeling on edge and anticipating his lovers’ next move.  

The next thing Jooheon felt were a pair of lips against his, kissing him slow and steady. Happy that he was getting some affection, Jooheon eagerly kissed his partner back, moaning hotly against his lips. The person kissing him was clearly the one above him, with his legs on either side of Jooheon’s hips, and Jooheon whimpered as he tried deepening the kiss. However, just as he parted his lips, his partner pulled away, and Jooheon felt embarrassed and a little guilty that he still couldn’t figure out who was kissing him.

“Can we touch your chest?” Changkyun asked, his voice thick and erotic. There was a mesmerizing quality to how effected Jooheon was by what they were doing to him- as if his senses were heightened now that his vision was taken away from him. Minhyuk had never pinned Jooheon for being so into this kind of play, and was pleasantly surprised to watch how Jooheon reacted to every tiny little thing they did to him. Minhyuk was very eager to see how Jooheon would react when they started kicking things up a notch.

“Yes,” Jooheon replies, voice cutting off into a moan as fingers immediately began toying with his nipples. His voice splitting into moan after moan, Jooheon couldn’t stop his body from reacting to the touches, his sensitivity heightened. He knew his moans were too loud, but he couldn’t control himself, the sensation feeling better than usual. His partner pinched and pulled at his nipples, making them bright red in an instant, roughly teasing the little pink buds. He continued to pull at them until Jooheon almost couldn’t stand it anymore, whimpers and moans spilling from his mouth like thick honey. His cock was now flush and hard, twitching up and desperately trying to make contact with something, _anything_. Normally, Jooheon didn’t get so affected by simply getting his nipples played with, but the situation was so much different than anything they’d done before, so much sexier and mysterious.

“I need…” Jooheon began, biting his lip on his beg, feeling embarrassed that he was already this far gone, that he was already so desperate for something more. He wanted to be filled up, to be truly satisfied. The fingers on his chest didn’t stop as he heard a reply, along with a few adoring chuckles.

“What do you need, baby?” Changkyun asked, low voice travelling down to Jooheon’s ears. He sounded amused, and, with a particularly rough pinch to his nipple, Jooheon threw his head back, a needy whimper slipping from his mouth. Frustrated that they were teasing him so much, Jooheon shook his head, trying to avoid responding if he could. The hands on his chest moved down, short nails scratching into his sides and making Jooheon gasp in pain, as if forcing him to answer.

“Something… lower…” Jooheon answered through clenched teeth, trying to be as vague as possible and not outright start begging to be fucked, at least not just yet. Jooheon cried out as he felt the fingers on his side scrape harder against him, and he gasped, starting to worry about getting marked up.

“Where exactly~?” Minhyuk asked, and Jooheon’s cheeks flushed, turning his head into the pillow in an effort to hide his embarrassment. Of course he wasn’t going to get away with being vague, of course his boyfriends weren’t going to get off without completely humiliating himself. Not that Jooheon didn’t like it, it was just predictable as fuck. 

“Inside,” Jooheon finally whimpered out, plump lower lip trembling as he answered, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead and neck despite the low temperature of the room. He felt a pair of lips kiss his cheek, and he jolted back, surprised by the littlest things now that he couldn’t see them coming. A melody of giggles followed his response and Jooheon pouted.

“You’re so cute,” Changkyun said, voice airy and adoring. “We’ll give you what you want,” he added, and Jooheon swallowed, mouth feeling dry. He could hear movement, the sound of the person above him getting off the bed and them both shuffling around the room. Jooheon laid there, motionless, turning his head to face the rest of the room and frowning worriedly as he realized he had no idea what they were doing. He just said he wanted something inside him, all they needed to do was get the lube from under the bed… so why were they moving around so much? Jooheon’s head became filled with lewd imagery, mind going crazy as he started thinking up about a hundred different scenarios. Maybe they were getting some crazy contraption from Minhyuk’s BDSM Box, or even pulling out some huge dildo to fuck Jooheon with… Jooheon started panting, body shaking slightly as he shifted about, cock dripping with precum just at the thought of what they might do to him.

Minhyuk and Changkyun had absolutely no idea what they were going to do, but they did decide on one thing- they definitely were gonna do something more than just finger and fuck their waiting partner. Minhyuk rifled through his toy collection, trying to find something that wasn’t too scary, while Changkyun stood beside him. Spotting something, Changkyun squatted down, grabbing a tiny remote-controlled bullet vibrator from the pile and raising it up to show Minhyuk. Nodding excitedly, Minhyuk grabbed the lube, and then they both walked back over to the bed, surprised to see how much of a mess Jooheon had become since they’d walked away.

Running his fingers along Jooheon’s slightly sweaty torso, Changkyun gasped, eyes devouring the sight of Jooheon trembling and shaking, mouth gaping with a surprised cry from the sudden touch. Changkyun looked back over to Minhyuk, smiling breathlessly at how aroused Minhyuk obviously was, how focused he was on watching Jooheon come undone. It was ridiculously sexy, the whole situation. 

Spreading Jooheon’s thighs, Minhyuk watched as Changkyun popped open the lube, squirting a fair amount onto his hand before pressing two wet fingers against Jooheon’s entrance. Yelping out in surprise, Jooheon lurched forward, arms pushing away the (what felt like) massive intrusion from getting inside him. His heart was racing in his chest, and Jooheon gasped out pants, hands trembling as he shoved away Changkyun’s arms. He had no idea what was going inside him, and it scared the shit out of him.

Despite his pure intention to protect himself, Jooheon ended up smacking Changkyun right in the face, making Changkyun groan in pain as he leaned away from Jooheon, anger bubbling up. Jooheon was begging for something inside, and Changkyun was only going to finger him a little?? What was so wrong about that?

“What are you doing? It’s my finger!” Changkyun spat out, only about half as angry as he sounded. Minhyuk chuckled next to him, amused since he wasn’t the one who got caught in the crossfire. Jooheon’s eyes widened under the blindfold, and he slumped back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, it felt bigger than that for some reason,” Jooheon explained, truly feeling bad for accidentally hitting his boyfriend who was only trying to make him feel good. “Are you hurt?” Jooheon asked, voice trembling. Noting Jooheon’s genuine apology, Changkyun sighed, all of his frustration slipping away, eyes flickering over to something shining on the bedsheet. An idea popping in his mind, Changkyun smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Minhyuk as he grabbed the handcuffs. Nodding encouragingly, Minhyuk started quietly scrambling, quickly grabbing onto Jooheon’s wrists and then bringing them above his head in one fell swoop. Backing him up, Changkyun latched the fuzzy cuffs onto their boyfriend’s wrists, making sure the chain was behind the bed-frame so Jooheon couldn’t lower his arms. Eyes widening at the sudden change of events, Jooheon whined out in protest, moving his arms around and gasping as he realizes that he’s now handcuffed to the bed.

“This is just so you don’t hit me again,” Changkyun explains, watching Jooheon squirm and struggle with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. Minhyuk smirks, totally impressed with Changkyun’s quick thinking and rationality. He also can’t deny how sexy Jooheon looks completely at their mercy, struggling there helplessly.

Biting his lip on a retort, Jooheon arches his back, tugging his wrists forward in a futile attempt to break free of his restraints. At the delicious feeling of resistance, Jooheon moans, voice broken and higher than usual. He’d never felt so helpless in bed before, totally blind and unable to even use his hands to touch anything. The unknown factor bumped up, and Jooheon’s cock throbbed from between his legs, clearly becoming more aroused with the situation. Smiling adoringly, Minhyuk runs his fingers through Jooheon’s, now wet with sweat, hair, loving the way Jooheon’s trembling body felt under his hands. 

“I understand,” Jooheon obediently complies, spreading his thighs as his need for penetration becomes stronger. Immediately noticing his submission, Changkyun licks his lips, bringing his finger back down to press against Jooheon’s entrance, this time, not being met with a slap to his face. Mesmerized by the way Jooheon’s adorable, pink hole twitched and winked at him, Changkyun slid his finger inside, growling in satisfaction at how easily penetrated his boyfriend was. Breathily smirking as he watched Changkyun finger Jooheon, Minhyuk’s eyes flickered up to Jooheon’s face, watching the way Jooheon’s mouth widened, a tiny line of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

“You really want it, don’t you?” Minhyuk asked, his voice dripping with arousal and control. Jooheon whimpered, not even pondering the idea of denying this statement, too far gone to even consider lying.

“I do,” Jooheon said, his voice needy and honest, and Minhyuk sighed, the sound long and drawn-out. An idea coming to his mind, Minhyuk blinked, wondering how far he should really take this… but at the sight of Changkyun slipping in his second finger, Minhyuk decided to just roll with it. 

“Try calling me Master,” Minhyuk said, his heart thumping from the uncertainty of the situation. He could feel Changkyun’s gaze hot on his back, and could practically hear the question burning on Jooheon’s tongue, but stood strong, only letting a tinge of pink in his cheeks betray his outward confidence.

“Put something bigger inside me, _Master_ ,” Jooheon said, voice trembling as he said the last part, thighs spreading in a clear attempt to encourage Minhyuk to fuck him. Immediately glad he’d mustered up the courage to ask Jooheon to call him that, Minhyuk groaned, running his hand down Jooheon’s chest.

“Changkyunnie is your Master too, angel,” Minhyuk added, eyes staring down at Changkyun, as if he already knew that Changkyun would be into this as well. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Changkyun started pumping his fingers harder inside Jooheon, essentially fucking him. Letting out a choppy, broken moan, Jooheon desperately tried to break free of the cuffs, getting more turned on by the feeling of them restraining him.

“I want one of my Masters to fuck me,” Jooheon said, pressing his ass down onto Changkyun’s fingers, trying to get them to deeper. “Now, _please_ ,” Jooheon continued, outright begging for cock at this point. Changkyun felt his cock twitch in his pants, and he sighed, looking up at Minhyuk. They both knew they couldn’t fuck the boy at the same time, which meant somebody had to go first… and Changkyun was secretly hoping it was going to be him. Changkyun gave Minhyuk an unknowingly needy look, and Minhyuk smiled at him, finding the expression adorable and very convincing. Gesturing for him to get up, Minhyuk and Changkyun both walked to the center of the room, whispering together. 

“You can do it,” Minhyuk whispered, voice barely understandable to Changkyun. Nodding excitedly, Changkyun started undoing his pants, the belt hitting the hard floor in a resounding clang. Jolting, Jooheon recognized the sound, his heart pounding in excitement. Chuckling at the overly eager response, Minhyuk played with his lower lip, smiling as he watches Changkyun get on the bed.

Grabbing both of Jooheon’s legs and spreading them apart, eyes raking over Jooheon’s stunning, thick body, Changkyun exhaled shakily as he processed the fact that he got to fuck this man. _Regularly_. Grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some of the sticky substance on his cock, Changkyun rubbed it in, and then pressed his cock against Jooheon’s entrance. Hearing Jooheon whimper was his signal to start actually inserting his cock, and Changkyun bit back a tell-tale groan at the incredible feeling.

Giving Jooheon a few seconds to adjust after fulling sheathing himself in his partner’s ass, Changkyun looked over at Minhyuk, smirking as he sees the other man had unzipped his pants and started jerking off somewhere along the way. Meeting his eyes, Minhyuk smiled, a tiny bit of embarrassment welling up, but quickly dissolving as he watches the beautiful, sensual smile transform Changkyun’s expression; like he was truly pleased to be fucking Jooheon with Minhyuk watching them. Changkyun, after he was pretty sure Jooheon was fully adjusted to his cock, started slowly pulling out, only to thrust back in with more force every time.

Meanwhile, Jooheon was having a bit of an inner panic. Even though it’d been a minute or two, he still couldn’t figure out which of his partners was fucking him. He’d felt both of their cocks so many times now, he knew there were differences in the way they fucked him. But right now, whoever was fucking him was pounding him so fast and hard… it wasn’t giving him enough time to figure out any other details. The moaning sounds were blending together too, he knew somebody else was to his side, groaning while jerking off, but it could be either one. Not knowing was driving Jooheon crazy… and also kinda turning him on.

As if noticing his inner panic, Minhyuk smirked, smitten with Jooheon’s panicked expression. He leaned his face closer to Changkyun’s, so that there was no way of Jooheon telling them apart through sound distance.

“Who’s fucking you right now, Jooheony?” Minhyuk asked, cock twitching and dripping precum, his hand still jerking himself off with hard, fast thrusts to keep pace with Changkyun. Beside him, Changkyun groaned, scrunching his eyebrows together and looking down at Jooheon with a slightly different light in his eyes, wondering if his boyfriend could really tell them apart like this. Jooheon whimpered, voice coming out strained as he replied.

“I… don’t know,” Jooheon said, body arching as his partner started pounding him harder, as if to punish him for his ignorance. Suddenly thinking of something, Jooheon trembled, cheeks flushing hot as he added something else. “Master is fucking me,” he amended, lower lip trembling as he hoped that his response was good enough. If not, maybe he would be punished… which honestly wasn’t the worst alternative in Jooheon’s mind, getting a little excited about whatever punishment would entail in this situation.

Truthfully, Minhyuk was a little impressed that, despite not being able to tell the two apart while blindfolded, at least Jooheon had the foresight of saying it was ‘master’. It was respectable, but definitely not good enough. They were his partners, they’d been fucking for almost a year now… and Jooheon couldn’t tell them apart by cock without looking at them? It was kinda sad, but at the same time… watching Jooheon’s struggle was fucking sexy. Minhyuk shook his head, eyes flickering over to look at Changkyun. He could see similar emotions playing out in Changkyun’s eyes, and wondered where his youngest boyfriend would take the situation. 

“You’re telling me you can’t tell who’s cock this is,” Changkyun said, voice sounding cold and harsh, as if he was borderline offended by the concept. Jooheon choked back a moan, thighs spreading as his partner fucked him deeper and faster than he’d ever been fucked before, gasping as he starts seeing white. Trying to think through his impending orgasm, Jooheon widens his eyes as he notices a certain pattern in the way his partner, or, as he was realizing, Changkyun, was fucking him. Whenever Changkyun gets close to cumming, he starts grinding his tip against Jooheon’s sweet spot. Recognizing this, Jooheon starts fighting against the handcuffs, body contorting as he tries getting closer to his partner. 

“No! It’s _your_ cock, Changkyunnie,” Jooheon protests, voice coming out hot and desperate, his cock rapidly leaking precum. He knew that he was right on the edge of orgasm, and hoped that Minhyuk would help him out and start giving his cock some attention too… especially since his hands were currently cuffed to the bed. Eyes widening in surprise, Changkyun smiles breathlessly, relief spreading through him. He relaxed, focusing his entire attention into making him and Jooheon cum, cock rubbing ceaselessly against Jooheon’s prostate.

“You’re right,” Minhyuk replied, smiling down at Jooheon, reaching his free hand down to jerk off Jooheon, able to tell that the boy was getting close as well. The air in the room heated up, humidity making their bodies glisten with sweat as they all three approached orgasm. The sound of labored breathing, choppy moans, and mutterings of praise filled the room, and unable to resist the erotic sight of his two partners having sex any longer, Minhyuk was the first to cum. Gasping as he squirted his hot, thick cum onto his hand and Jooheon’s body, Minhyuk groaned, head tilting back as his lips parted, heart pounding in his ears. Jooheon could feel the cum splash onto him, and smiled faintly, happy that Minhyuk was still feeling good.

“Cumming-” Changkyun spat out, voice rushed and broken as he pulled out, squirting his load right onto Jooheon, successfully dousing the boy in jizz. Gasping as he completely finished himself off, Changkyun blearly watched as Minhyuk jerked Jooheon off to orgasm as well. The way Jooheon’s body thrashed and arched as he came was sublime, his flushed, wet skin glistening in the light of the room beautifully as he came all over himself.

After they all caught their breaths again, Minhyuk reached up to Jooheon’s wrists, quickly unclasping the cheap cuffs without the need of a key or anything. Finally starting to get his vision back, Changkyun spotted something strange on the bed, something shiny and… round. Realizing what it was, Changkyun gasped, getting the attention of both Minhyuk and Jooheon, who was getting his blindfold taken off. 

“Ah, we were gonna use this hehe,” Changkyun said breathlessly, picking up the tiny bullet vibrator and showing it to Jooheon after the boy’s blindfold was completely removed. Eyes widening, Jooheon flickered his gaze over to Changkyun, then Minhyuk, giving the men a curious look.

“Why didn’t you?” Jooheon asked, giving a small, tentative smile as he looked down. “I would’ve been okay with that,” he added. It definitely wasn’t that big, but it was something inorganic and strange, he would’ve loved having that added to the mix. Changkyun stared off in thought, wondering why they didn’t get to it. Suddenly remembering, he chuckled, giving Jooheon a cheeky look. 

“Well, I was planning on it, but then you decided to hit me,” Changkyun said, laughing a little. “I guess that kinda threw me off track,” he added, and Jooheon winced, clearly still feeling guilty about it. 

“Sorry,” Jooheon apologized, glad that at least he hadn’t hit very hard. Changkyun shook his head, disregarding the apology. 

“It’s okay, really,” Changkyun said, and then, as he thought about it more, smiled to himself. “I still had a really good time,” he continued, eyes flickering to look at his two partners with sincerity. They both nodded, all having enjoyed their sexual escapade for the first time in weeks, and they had bondage and submission to thank for it.

“We should do this again,” Minhyuk says, eagerly looking between his two partners. Jooheon smiled, hands reaching out to grab onto the other two’s.

“Let’s make a habit of it~” <3


	3. The Unsettling Sex Swing

“Are you ready to go?” Minhyuk asked, slipping on his coat as he turned to look back at Changkyun, eyes warm and inviting. Nodding softly, Changkyun stepped into his shoes, already adorned in the seasonally-appropriate attire and beyond eager to head out to their destination.

Earlier that day, Changkyun had approached Minhyuk with a puppy-like excitement, sock-covered feet shuffling towards the older boy with a typically blank expression. They were alone in the same room together for the first time since their most recent, and kinkiest, fuck, and Changkyun looked like he’d been waiting all day for this opportunity.

“Hyung…” Changkyun began, standing in front of the sitting form of Minhyuk, round cheeks squishing out slightly as he pouted. Chuckling at the endearing expression, Minhyuk reached his hands out, unable to stop himself from holding onto Changkyun’s hands.

“Yes~?” Minhyuk prompted, curious to see what got Changkyun looking so adorably shy. Staring down at his feet for a few seconds, Changkyun willed up all of his courage, looking back into Minhyuk’s eyes with certainty.

“I want to learn more about BDSM,” he whispered, cognizant of the fact that their other bandmates were milling about in the dorm. Surprised with how quick Changkyun came to him, yet unsurprised that he had an interest in it, Minhyuk nodded his head, wondering just how to go about the subject. Honestly, he’d only researched the solo aspects of BDSM, and the relationship dynamics of the fetish weren’t really something he was confident in his knowledge of.

“So do I,” Minhyuk replied, sparking an interested and slightly confused look from Changkyun. “I know a lot about the solo play elements, and when it comes to bondage gear, I’m almost an expert,” Minhyuk explains, feeling his cheeks flush at saying such a cocky claim aloud. “But I think learning about BDSM relationship dynamics is something we should figure out together, all three of us,” he concludes, squeezing Changkyun’s hands. Changkyun nodded, aware of the fact that their other partner, Jooheon, wasn’t present for this conversation. As much as both boys wanted to dive head first into this exciting new world, they would both feel bad if they did so without Jooheon there.

“We should probably have that conversation with hyung, then,” Changkyun said, looking a tiny bit pouty, as if he was too eager to learn for his own good. Wanting to cheer him up, Minhyuk came up with a suggestion.

“In the meantime, we could go to a sex shop and buy some things to surprise Jooheony with?” Minhyuk offered, and Changkyun immediately perked up, bouncing slightly in place. Agreeing to meet back up in an hour, Minhyuk made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower, while Changkyun walked to the kitchen to have a quick meal.

After an hour, they walked out into the chilly late-November air, and Changkyun stared up into the flurry of tiny snowflakes falling down onto them, eyes widening in an almost childlike innocence. Minhyuk smiled fondly at the sight, reaching a glove-covered hand to catch a few of the falling flakes, noting that it was the first snowfall of the season, and he got to spend it with one of his lovely boyfriends. Feeling a warmth radiate from within, Minhyuk stood a little closer to Changkyun, starting their journey to the sex-shop that Minhyuk was very familiar with, and that Changkyun had never even heard before.

After a quick subway ride followed by about a five-minute walk, the two boys arrived at their destination. The building looked pretty innocuous on the outside, only a sign directing them to “Yummi” on the second story. Minhyuk felt a bit of nervousness start to bubble up, as he’d never been here with anyone else before, but the entire staff knew him quite well. This was definitely going to be an experience. 

Walking up the stairs and into the large and modern space, Changkyun’s eyes widened, delight sparkling in his expression like a kid in a candy store. He’d never seen so many erotic things in one place before, and was in awe over the wide arrangement of cute, bright colors and shapes. One wall was covered in girly, feminine lingerie, while another wall was shelves upon shelves of dildos in various shapes and sizes. He felt his cheeks warm at the sight of some particularly large toys, wondering what Jooheon would look like trying to shove something so big inside him—

“Isn’t it fun?” Minhyuk whispered, feeling the need to talk quietly in the mostly empty space. Changkyun nodded, unable to shake the blush from his cheeks as he blinked, taking in all of the naughty toys. Minhyuk began walking to what seemed like a familiar section, and Changkyun followed him like a lost puppy, glancing around and trying to gain his bearings in the large store. He noticed a huge sex swing set up in the center of the room, and choked, eyes widening as he stumbled over his own two feet. 

“Wh-Whoa,” Changkyun staggered out, mouth gaping as he stared at the, admittedly impressive, sex swing looming over them. Noticing his surprise, Minhyuk giggled, finding the innocent reaction cute.

“It’s just a display~” Minhyuk explained, grabbing onto Changkyun’s wrist and leading him back to the area he was headed towards. “This is the BDSM section,” Minhyuk said as they walked into the curtained off room. “It’s where I bought all of the stuff you saw the other night,” he added, a tiny tinge of nervousness making his cheeks turn pink. Changkyun nodded, blinking cutely as he surveyed the moderately sized room. He could tell it was really Minhyuk’s taste, recognizing a few devices that were in Minhyuk’s collection, and the general vibe of the room just seemed like Minhyuk’s style. It felt like a posh, luxurious dungeon; the walls were wallpapered in a deep red velvet, shiny metal sparking from every questionable device and black leather painting the room in a moody ambiance.

As he observed the room, Changkyun notices a gimp suit on display- the shiny rubber costume making Changkyun feel something weird twitch inside him. It was dirty, and almost made him feel uncomfortable… but there was something attracting him to it. Swallowing thickly, Changkyun’s eyes flickered to the other side of the room, and he held back a gasp at the huge variety of whips, canes, paddles, and a few other similar devices that he’d never seen before but was very interested in. Walking towards them, Changkyun faintly heard Minhyuk follow from behind.

“What are these?” Changkyun asked, pointing a finger towards the rows of a strange device that was comprised of a handle with dozens of leather straps dangling from it. He could pretty much guess what it was used for, judging by what it was placed near, but had never actually seen something like this. Minhyuk flickered his eyes over to Changkyun, intrigued by Changkyun’s sudden curiosity, especially since they’d never done pain-play before.

“Those are floggers,” Minhyuk explained, picking one up and running his hands through the leather straps. “You can use these kind of like a whip- the pain spreads around more with floggers though,” he continues, lightly hitting the back of Changkyun’s hand- not enough to hurt him, but enough to demonstrate how they work. Nodding, Changkyun looked through the arrangement of floggers, finding a pretty black and red one and grabbing it from the hook.

“I want to try one out,” Changkyun said, his cheeks turning red. “O-on Jooheon of course,” he nervously added, a weird feeling bubbling up just at the thought of getting intentionally hurt by Minhyuk- a feeling that was neither good nor bad. Noticing this confliction, Minhyuk smirked, a dark, interested light flickering in his eyes. He reached his hand out, rubbing Changkyun’s shoulder briefly before stepping to the side to continue his shopping.

“Of course~” Minhyuk cheekily agreed, and Changkyun heated up further, a little embarrassed since Minhyuk ‘misunderstood’ his statement. Gazing over at the more familiar products to his left, Changkyun turned to look over at Minhyuk.

“Do you have anything like this?” Changkyun asked, gesturing at the whips and paddles. Minhyuk raised his eyebrows, shaking his head.

“I didn’t really have a use for them…” Minhyuk said, trying to skirt around saying ‘since I was just doing it by myself before’. “So, no. Why? Do you want to get one of each?” Minhyuk asked, and Changkyun nodded, walking closer to the display racks.

“Yeah, I want to find out which one Jooheon-hyung likes the best,” Changkyun said as he began sifting through the whips and paddles, trying to find something simple and basic enough, but still pretty, since it was for his beloved hyung.

They decided to buy the flogger, a paddle, and, upon careful consideration, a small silicone whip. Glancing around, Changkyun notices a rather _interesting_ section- what appeared to be discreet vibes and other devices that could be used in public. His eyes sparkled with intrigue, and Changkyun approached a pretty, curved dildo that advertised a Bluetooth function. Quirking an eyebrow and walking up behind Changkyun, Minhyuk leaned over his shoulder, reading aloud the packaging. 

“’So he can control you from _anywhere_ ~’ eh?” Minhyuk said, chuckling a little. Changkyun chewed on his lip, looking up into Minhyuk’s eyes with a curious, yet almost dark and sinful, gaze. 

“Wouldn’t it be sexy? Putting this inside hyung and making him wear it around other people?” Changkyun said, and Minhyuk blinked, his heart pounding in his chest. “I think that would be really hot,” Changkyun said, voice trailing off as Minhyuk was too stunned to reply.

“I think so too, Kyunnie… But isn’t that kinda dangerous? I mean, what if we get caught?” Minhyuk said, and Changkyun smiled, the corners of his lips curling up.

“Isn’t that kinda part of the fun~?” he simply replied, and then continued sifting through the discreet vibrators without another word. Letting him do his thing, Minhyuk watches as Changkyun grabs a remote-controlled vibrator and holds onto it along with the rest of their items. As they continued walking around in the closed-off BDSM section, a sudden shuffling of curtains and footsteps startled both men. Turning his head and spotting the all-too-familiar face, Minhyuk nervously smiled, walking up to the shop owner and shaking his hand.

“Minhyuk-ssi! You’re back! And- oh~? Did you bring a friend?” the man asked, his jovial, bright smile now directed at Changkyun. Giving him a business smile, Changkyun waved, not really sure what else to do in the situation. Changkyun had never even _been_ to a sex shop before, let alone conversed with an owner of one. Plus, it was a little surprising to find out that Minhyuk was so familiar with this man.

“Hey there Soonyoung, actually, this is one of my partners, Changkyun,” Minhyuk introduced, smiling nervously but brightly nonetheless. The shop owner visibly straightened up, his interest piquing. He gave Changkyun a quick up-down, as if checking out this familiar yet unfamiliar person.

“Oh really now?” he replied, blinking a few times and directing his speech to Changkyun. “Minhyuk has told me a few times about being in a polyamorous relationship, it’s nice to finally meet one of the men he’s been buying all of this kinky stuff for~” he continued, eyeing the arrangement of punishing devices in Changkyun’s hands. Feeling his cheeks flare up, Changkyun meekly nodded, too nervous to tell the man that Minhyuk only shared that part of himself a few days ago. 

“Haha, yep, I’m glad you two can finally meet~” Minhyuk said, trying to end that train of thought before Changkyun outed him. Smiling thoughtfully, Soonyoung suddenly perked up, as if remembering why he came over here to begin with.

“Oh yeah! We have a sale going on! I just got in some cheap surplus plugs- but they’re actually _really_ nice and I think you’d be interested,” he said, and then began bustling out of the room, gesturing for the two men to follow him. Giving each other a look, Minhyuk merely shrugged, and they followed him out of the room, walking up to the check-out desk in the center of the main room, right beside the sex swing on display.

The man walked behind the counter and grabbed a box, setting it onto the counter and pulling out an arrangement of simplistic silicone anal plugs, in a variety of sizes and colors. The last one he pulled out was of a significantly huge size- the girth was insane, and the length was certainly longer than most plugs tended to be. Changkyun swallowed, eyes going wide as he looked at that largest one, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from it. His brain was filled with visions of Jooheon, whimpering as he tried to put it inside, biting his lip on a groan as it finally got past the largest part.

“So, do any of these interest you? The prices range from $2 for the smallest ones to $17 for this big guy right here,” Soonyoung said, interrupting Changkyun’s fantasy. Shooting Minhyuk a look, Changkyun pointedly nodded his head towards the largest one, clearly trying to convey his interest in that one. Minhyuk gave him a sly grin, quirking an eyebrow.

“Damn, this _is_ actually a really good deal…” Minhyuk said, thinking about it for a few seconds before turning to look at Changkyun. “You wanna get the big one? For Jooheony?” Minhyuk asked, lips curling up in a small smirk as he sees the red rise in Changkyun’s cheeks. He nods, turning back to look at the foreboding, huge butt plug.

“Yes,” he audibly replies, blinking a few times in shyness. Minhyuk nodded, and then looked at the shop owner, pulling out his wallet. 

“We’ll take it! Oh, and this stuff too~”

* * *

 

 

“Hey Jooheony~ guess what?” Minhyuk said, bouncing into the kitchen and hugging Jooheon from behind, a brown paper bag clutched in one hand. They’d been back from their shopping trip for a little while now, and Jooheon had apparently been spending his time doing something far more productive- cooking dinner.

“What~?” Jooheon asked, smiling fondly at the warm embrace from his boyfriend. Minhyuk chuckled darkly, and then whipped out the giant anal plug they’d bought from him earlier, bringing it up to Jooheon’s face. Jolting back in surprise, Jooheon grumbled under his breath, shoving it away from his face.

“Hyung! Put that away!” Jooheon stage-whispered, trying to remind Minhyuk that not only were they in the dorm, but they were in the _kitchen,_ where literally any of their bandmates could walk in at any given moment. Chuckling in reply, Minhyuk put the plug back into his bag, at least content he got to show Jooheon in the first place.

“And that’s not all Changkyunnie and I bought today, we have lots of other surprises in store for you too~” Minhyuk said, waggling his eyebrows. His interest piquing, Jooheon blinked, almost forgetting about the frozen dumplings he was pan-frying. 

“Wha- you two went to a _sex shop_?” Jooheon asked, squinting his eyes in thought. He didn’t know where they made the time to go out and do that, but tried not to worry about that particular detail- instead getting curious as to what else they could’ve possibly bought him.

“I’m not gonna tell you what we got, you’ll see later this week- Kihyunnie is going to visit his parents, which means we have our room to ourselves for the whole night~” Minhyuk said, wiggling in excitement. Blinking in shock, Jooheon tilted his head, wondering how he hadn’t heard this information sooner. Getting excited for the rest of the week, Jooheon smiled, turning back to the pan and yelping in surprise.

“My dumplings!!” Jooheon cried, voice cracking as he tried scraping the slightly-burnt dumplings from the pan, sighing in relief as he confirms that the damage isn’t nearly as bad as he thought. Ruffling Jooheon’s hair in affection, Minhyuk walked out of the kitchen- already making plans for what they were going to do in a few nights~

 

* * *

 

 

Lounging on his bed in a pair of simple pajama pants and a plain shirt, Jooheon sighed thoughtfully, scrolling through a page of lyrics he’d been writing on his phone. The lighting was dimmed, as Kihyun was already asleep in his bed, and Jooheon batted his eyelashes, trying not to get drowsy from the calm atmosphere. There was still something missing in his lyrics, but he couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. Crossing his legs and exhaling slowly, Jooheon massages his temple with one hand, head pounding as he processed just how late it had already become. He could always head back over to his studio for a better working environment, but his exhaustion was overpowering him. Deciding to just do twice as much work tomorrow, Jooheon set down his phone, sitting up from his bed.

Just as he was about to leave the room to wash up, the door swung open with the arrival of Changkyun- the first time Jooheon had seen him that day. Giving his boyfriend a sweet smile, Jooheon watched Changkyun walk over to his bed, grabbing a hold of his hand and squeezing it gently.

“Hyung, can I talk to you for a moment?” Changkyun said, gesturing with his head as if to say ‘outside’. Glancing up at Kihyun, who was still peacefully asleep, Jooheon nodded, following Changkyun out into the hallway. Leaning his back against the hallway wall, Changkyun reached his hand out, tugging Jooheon towards him by his shirt and giving him a firm kiss on the lips. Eyes widening in surprise, Jooheon jolted back, eyes anxiously flickering around the frequently travelled hall, making sure nobody else was around.

“Maknae--” Jooheon said, voice stern and reprimanding as he looked over at Changkyun. “Not here,” he continued, his voice a whisper. Changkyun flickered his eyes down in a weak semblance of regret, but quickly looked back up at Jooheon, something in his eyes changing. The hallway was barely lit- merely a warm glow emanating from the living room a few feet away, and it haloed Changkyun’s face in a serene, slow-burning passion that made Jooheon’s heart pound in his chest. He loved Changkyun, a feeling that felt more powerful when they were so close and intimate, especially since they truly weren’t supposed to be. Feeling his cheeks warm from the sudden bout of attraction, Jooheon felt his anger slip away, almost missing the reply from Changkyun.

“But isn’t it exciting?” Changkyun said, voice low and secretive, inching ever closer to Jooheon’s body, eyes shining in the dim lighting. Jooheon scrunched his eyebrows together, confusion evident in his expression. Changkyun swallowed, red lips parting as he continued, voice dripping with something mysterious and sensual. “Since we shouldn’t be doing this?” Jooheon felt his breath catch in his throat, and his eyes widened as he stared up into Changkyun’s face. He’d never seen this side from Changkyun before. The way he was looking at him was damn near predatory, the light dancing in his eyes was so raw, so impurely honest, it made a chill run achingly slow down Jooheon’s spine.

“Changkyun…” Jooheon protested, voice soft, having clearly given up on fighting him on this issue. He’d never seen this side from Changkyun before, this erotic, almost exhibitionist streak, but he honestly didn’t mind it. Changkyun had been full of surprises lately.

“Oh!” Changkyun said, as if suddenly remembering what he’d called Jooheon out here for to begin with. “Minhyuk-hyung and I bought you a bunch of surprises~” he said, voice excited and playful. Jooheon nodded, acknowledging his comment.

“He told me earlier,” Jooheon said, and Changkyun deflated a little, apparently wanting to be the first to tell Jooheon of their lewd plans. “Actually, he showed me that absurdly large plug,” Jooheon continued, his cheeks flushing bright red. At the time, he hadn’t really looked at it too hard, but the more he thought about it, the more worried he became that the toy was intended for him. Barking out a laugh at the shocked expression, Changkyun grabbed his shoulder, giving him a reassuring shake.

“God, I can’t believe he showed you that already~ hehe, don’t worry hyung!” Changkyun said, visibly brightening with the lightened mood. “I know you can fit it inside~” he continued, and Jooheon raised his eyebrows, resisting the urge to shake his head.

“I guess we’ll see about that…” Jooheon muttered in reply, and he leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Changkyun’s cheek. “Thank you for the presents. I’m sure I’ll like whatever else you two bought me~” Jooheon said, and Changkyun bounced in place, getting excited just thinking about it.

“You’re gonna love them! Or, at least I hope so,” Changkyun said, giving Jooheon a tiny smile. Returning the smile, Jooheon suddenly remembered something from earlier, doubting that Changkyun already knew.

“Oh, and hyung told me that Kihyun-hyung is visiting his parents later this week,” Jooheon said, nodding his head when Changkyun gave him a surprised look. 

“Really?” Changkyun asked, to which Jooheon nodded, smiling adorably, his dimples fully on display. 

“Yes~” Jooheon answered. “Which means we can try out all those presents you two got me then~” he continued, chuckling at the subtly enthusiastic reaction he received from Changkyun, admiring the cute brightness in his eyes while his face remained mostly blank.

“That’s great! Ah, I’ll have to do my preparation quick then,” Changkyun replied, eyes glancing down at the ground as he became visibly lost in thought. “Alright, I’m headed back to my studio,” Changkyun said, nodding to himself. A little surprised by his sudden change of plans, Jooheon blinked a few times, now curious as to what Changkyun could possibly be preparing. 

“O-okay, good luck,” Jooheon said, eyes widening in surprise as Changkyun leans in for another quick kiss.

“Thanks baby,” Changkyun replied, already rushing back into the living room to grab his bag and head back to his studio, scrambling to put on his shoes. Watching him leave, Jooheon shot him a quick wave, his curiosity mounting. With Changkyun now gone, Jooheon found his exhaustion hitting him again, and he yawned, remembering just how tired he was. Slowly padding back down the hall and to the bathroom, Jooheon finally started cleaning up to prepare for bed. Even though he had all these questions, he knew that they would be answered in a few days’ time, and with that in mind, decided he was going to do what he planned on doing: getting some rest. 

 

* * *

 

Entering his studio for the second time that night, Changkyun tossed his bag onto the couch, knowing that what he needed to do right now didn’t involve his music-making setup. No, what he was doing was far more pressing, and something unique and special for his two lovers. Rifling through his cabinets, Changkyun pulled out a paper bag with a certain item he’d acquired that afternoon within it. Reaching his hand in and setting the item down onto his desk, Changkyun exhaled deeply, not quite sure where to start. Glancing up at the desktop computer in front of him, Changkyun pulled up his web browser, doing a quick search:

“How to tie bondage rope”


	4. Let's Tie Him Up

Pressing hot, desperate kisses against Jooheon’s lips, Minhyuk wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy’s shoulder’s, tugging the younger towards him in an outward display of possession. Curling into himself in timidity, Jooheon whined, his lips caught between Minhyuk’s fiery, aggressive affection. Changkyun would be coming into their shared room any minute now for their much-awaited kinky fun times, but Minhyuk couldn’t wait that long, apparently, grabbing onto Jooheon and peppering him with kisses. Not finding the will to protest, as Minhyuk _was_ an excellent kisser, Jooheon leaned into his mouth, falling victim to his boyfriend’s eagerness.

At a particularly delicious swipe of Minhyuk’s tongue against the roof of Jooheon’s mouth, the rapper moaned, the sound heavy and needy, his voice caught in Minhyuk’s mouth. Pleased to be getting such a sexy reaction from Jooheon already, Minhyuk smirked, deepening the kiss and moving his tongue in sinful, talented strokes, trying to get more of those noises from Jooheon. As their kiss deepened, the sound of the door opening suddenly startled the two out of their impromptu make-out session, staring at the door expectantly. Arriving on time was Changkyun, who, upon entering the room and noticing the current states of his boyfriends, flushed hotly, his eyes widening in surprise.

“I see y’all got started already~ alright~” Changkyun said, chuckling, the sound impressed and airy as he shut the door behind him, setting down a brown paper bag. Noticing the interesting item he came in holding, Minhyuk removed himself from Jooheon, walking over to the bag and peeking inside.

“Heh, I guess you could say that,” Jooheon said, shrugging a little before walking up to Changkyun, placing a gentle, welcoming kiss to his lips. “And how are you doing?” Jooheon prompted, giving his boyfriend a decent welcome while their other partner was busy rifling through Changkyun’s stuff. Changkyun smiled, eyes flickering down demurely.

“I’m doing good, I’ve been busy practicing something for today,” Changkyun answered, sparking an interested look from Jooheon. He wondered if this was the thing that Changkyun had alluded to a few days ago. After a few seconds, Minhyuk made a sound of acknowledgement, pulling something out of the bag and bringing it up to show the other two. 

“So that explains _this_ ,” Minhyuk said, his lips turning up in a curious smirk, waggling the bundle of bondage rope in the air. Feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment, Changkyun nods, wrapping his arm around Jooheon’s waist and pulling him closer in a gentle, intimate gesture.

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to tie up Jooheony, but I wanted to make sure I really knew how to do it the proper way first,” Changkyun explained, looking down demurely. “I noticed how much Jooheon liked getting handcuffed, and thought maybe we could take it up a notch?” Changkyun explained, and Jooheon nodded, avoiding eye contact as he became pink with arousal. 

“Whoa, look at you go, maknae~” Minhyuk said voice light, although he pouted slightly, studying the rope thoughtfully.

“But why didn’t you ask me about it first? You knew I had tied rope before…” Minhyuk asked, genuinely curious. Changkyun shrugged, the gesture small and short, as if he didn’t feel bad about his decision at all.

“I just wanted to figure it out myself and surprise you two,” Changkyun explained, feeling a little guilty now that Minhyuk was giving him such bunny-like eyes. Minhyuk and Jooheon looked at the boy, similarly impressed expressions on their faces. There was something admirable about that sentiment, and also definitely something Changkyun would rationalize despite Minhyuk clearly having experience.

“Well, it’s probably for the best, honestly, haha. I never really got that far with it, just tied really simple knots when I actually _did_ bother,” Minhyuk said, bringing a more casual atmosphere with his words, tossing the rope back into the bag. Changkyun nodded, and then looked over at Jooheon, still expecting a reaction for all of his efforts.

“Did you really do all of that, just for me?” Jooheon asked, voice timid and questioning- his dark eyes sparkling in the bright overhead light. Changkyun smiled, leaning forward and giving Jooheon a kiss square on his lips.

“Of course I did, baby. I could tell how much you liked it- I want to be good for you,” Changkyun said, deep voice rumbling against Jooheon’s ear as he explained it to him. Jooheon shivered, Changkyun’s low tones making his heart race loudly in his ears. He could only nod, blinking a few times as Changkyun stared into his eyes.

Leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Changkyun’s lips, Jooheon slipped out a surprised moan as Changkyun quickly deepened it, clearly effected by his own words and wanting to get this party seriously started. Hands reaching out to hold onto Changkyun’s upper-arms for support, Jooheon drew his eyebrows together, trying to match Changkyun’s pace as he swiped his tongue against the younger’s lips, body trembling slightly. Watching them from a few feet away, Minhyuk groaned, finding both of their mannerisms intoxicating and beautiful.

They kissed like this for a few more seconds, until they eventually parted, staring into each other’s eyes as spit dripped from the corner of Jooheon’s mouth. Watching the line of spit as it moved down Jooheon’s chin, Changkyun swallowed thickly, captivated by the sight. Jolting at the sudden feeling of Minhyuk pressed against his back, Changkyun tilted his head, trying to look at Minhyuk from over his shoulder. 

“Keep going,” Minhyuk prompted, and then tugged Changkyun’s collar to the side, pressing a few feather-light kisses against the boy’s neck. Giggling at the ticklish feeling, Changkyun tried to ignore it and continue kissing Jooheon, but it was hard to ignore- at least, not until Minhyuk started sinking his teeth into Changkyun’s neck. Clenching his jaw as his eyelashes fluttered closed, Changkyun leaned his face towards Jooheon, finding it hard to think with Minhyuk nibbling on his neck.

Wanting to be obedient to Minhyuk’s order, Changkyun presses his lips against Jooheon’s, quickly deepening the kiss and rubbing his tongue against Jooheon’s in sensual, needy movements. Getting flanked on either side by his two boyfriends was an incredible feeling, and Changkyun moaned, the sound muffled in Jooheon’s mouth as Minhyuk sucked on a particularly responsive part of Changkyun’s neck, making Changkyun shiver. Trailing his lips further down Changkyun’s sensitive neck, Minhyuk sunk his teeth into another familiar location- knowing that it made Changkyun writhe from intensity- and it did, just like always.

Pulling back to give Changkyun a break, Minhyuk chuckled, the sound raspy and soft in the back of his throat. There was something satisfying about distracting Changkyun while he tried his best to do something else, but Minhyuk had to admit he had a serious love for watching his two boyfriends adorably make-out right in front of him. He decided to cater to his latter desire, and licked his lips, suddenly getting an idea.

“Could you two 69?” Minhyuk requested, voice airy and light, as he genuinely hoped that the two would engage in the activity he wanted. He wanted to keep watching them make each other feel good, and he had something else in mind too when he got the two in the position he wanted- something that involved the bag of recently purchased items under his bed. Being the first to react, Jooheon’s eyes widened, and he pulled apart from Changkyun to give Minhyuk a curious and surprised face. It was a bit rare for them to 69, especially upon Minhyuk’s request. It was oddly specific, but Jooheon thinks he might know where Minhyuk is going with this. He swallowed, eyes sparkling as he nodded at Minhyuk.

“Okay, hyung,” Jooheon says, his voice demure and complacent, and Minhyuk feels his cock twitch inside his pants. Getting another idea, Minhyuk smirks, darting his tongue out to swipe against the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m ‘Master’ to you, Jooheony,” Minhyuk said, correcting Jooheon. Instantly flushing, Jooheon turns his gaze to the ground, heart pounding loud in his ears. The mood had taken a turn, and all three felt it- now Minhyuk wasn’t just their partner, he was a position of authority that they had to obey. Jooheon found himself getting very aroused very fast, and, with a quick glance to Changkyun, was surprised to see a similarly turned-on expression. Noticing this, Minhyuk squinted his eyes, wondering if he should go that far…

“And Changkyun? I’m your Master too,” he said, deciding just to see how Changkyun would react to this new role assignment. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Changkyun whimpered, eyes shyly looking up into Minhyuk’s as he replied.

“Of course, Master,” Changkyun said, voice trembling and low. He’d never felt so subservient to someone before, uttering such a dirty thing. Locking gazes with Minhyuk in that moment was like making contact with fire- searingly hot, passionate, and dangerous. Changkyun could see the satisfaction and dominance coming over Minhyuk’s features, and it made him desperate to see more of that intensity directed towards him.

“Very good,” Minhyuk replied, reaching down and adjusting the noticeable tent in his trousers. At this sight, both Jooheon and Changkyun tensed, eyes practically devouring the erotic visual.

“First, strip. Neither of you need your pants anymore,” Minhyuk began, crossing his arms and waiting for the two to do as he asked. Immediately doing so, Jooheon began undoing his pants, dropping them to the ground along with his underwear and stepping out of both. Beside him, Changkyun seemed slightly less thrilled to follow Minhyuk’s commands, a tiny rebellious streak rising up. Regardless, he too started stripping after a few seconds and a very pointed look from Minhyuk. 

“Now, I want you to both get on your sides on the bed, facing opposite directions, and 69 for me,” Minhyuk commanded, watching as his two pantsless partners obeyed his command perfectly, getting onto the bed and getting into position. Even though they’d just started this evening a few minutes ago, the air was thick with a desire and tension that was almost overwhelming. Minhyuk stared with sharp, searching eyes, watching his two partners adorably struggle to get in position, getting a rather incredible view of Changkyun’s thick ass spreading as he pressed the tip of his cock against Jooheon’s mouth. It was embarrassing, getting into a position like this while their other partner was watching them, but there was an undeniable joy that both men got from having such a sexy audience.  

After successfully getting into position, both boys started their work, sucking on the other’s cock with a familiarity, trying their best to make the other feel good despite the slightly awkward position. Changkyun, on the side of the bed closer to the wall, used one hand to grasp Jooheon’s cock, jerking him off steadily to get him just a little harder before he started using his mouth. Jooheon, who was closer to Minhyuk, didn’t have this problem, pressing hot, wet kisses against Changkyun’s erection.

Now that they were fully distracted with each other, Minhyuk took this moment to shuffle underneath the bed, grabbing the bag full of his recent purchases and pulling it out. Rifling through its contents and pulling out the simple, black and red paddle, Minhyuk smirked to himself, setting it aside to use very soon. For now, he would continue watching his partners suck each other’s dicks, his eyes roaming over the exposed parts of their bodies and groaning in satisfaction.

“You two are doing so well,” Minhyuk complimented, the smirk audible in his voice. Jooheon whimpered, taking in another inch of Changkyun’s cock, jaw loosening in an unconscious reaction to Minhyuk’s praise. He wanted to take in more, he wanted to deep throat Changkyun like this and get Minhyuk to compliment even more. Swallowing around Changkyun’s length and pushing his face further towards the patch of hair at the base of Changkyun’s cock, his hand reaching out to push Changkyun’s balls out of the way of his mouth. Finally having taken Changkyun to the hilt, Jooheon held his mouth there, choking slightly at how full his mouth and throat were now. Luckily, his efforts didn’t go unnoticed, and he heard a breathy, pleased chuckle from beside him, along with a muffled moan from Changkyun himself.

“Wow, Jooheon,” Minhyuk said, his voice raspy and impressed, cock twitching from within the confines of his pants. Jooheon quickly pushed his neck back, letting the air pass down his now unblocked throat, giving himself a few seconds to catch his breath before shoving his mouth down Changkyun’s cock again. His nose pressing into Changkyun’s pubes, Jooheon held it there, before pulling back out, and then repeating the motion over and over. Honestly, it was pretty hard trying to give someone head like this, especially while being distracted with Changkyun pleasuring him at the same time, but Jooheon was trying his hardest to impress Minhyuk.

“You’re so good… I was going to punish you, Jooheony, but you’re being such a good boy for me,” Minhyuk called out, pulling out the paddle and smacking it against his hand, making Jooheon jolt in surprise. Unable to turn around and see what Minhyuk was doing without physically removing himself from Changkyun’s cock, Jooheon could only tremble in anticipation. He used his sense of sound to ascertain that Minhyuk definitely was holding a paddle, or something similar, and was hitting the leather against his own skin to make a satisfying smack. Jooheon swallowed, but the desire to act up and get punished was overwhelming him.

On the other side of Jooheon, Changkyun’s eyes widened, and he watched Minhyuk tease him with the paddle over the curve of Jooheon’s thigh. Removing his mouth from Jooheon’s, now incredibly stiff, cock, Changkyun swallowed the excess spit in his mouth, some dripping down his chin beyond his control.

“Master… you’re planning on using the paddle?” Changkyun asked, voice trembling as he uttered out that obscene title. Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled, the feeling of lewd power washing over him, overwhelming him. He nodded, the motion imperceptible by Jooheon, who still had his back to Minhyuk. Jooheon gulped, and then removed himself from Changkyun’s cock, getting the feeling that they were moving on to something else. Jooheon turned his body to the side, eyes staring up at Minhyuk’s looming presence, his eyes hazy with lust. 

“I want it, Master” Jooheon said with a shuddering voice, pouty lips parting in a strained exhale. He was planning on saying more, on outright begging for Minhyuk to use it on him, but thought better of it. He wanted to be punished by Minhyuk, he didn’t want to be hurt as a reward. He hoped his gaze conveyed this depraved desire, and silently begged with Minhyuk to give him his punishment.

“You want me to punish you?” Minhyuk asked, understanding Jooheon’s look clear as day. His heart was pounding in this position of authority, and he swiped his tongue against the corner of his mouth. He could certainly get used to this. “You’re such a little slut, Jooheon. Getting off because of your Master punishing you,” Minhyuk drawled out, approaching his pantsless partners with a dominating stare, hands languidly running across the paddle he was holding.

Jooheon could only nod, his hair falling into his eyes as he gazed up into Minhyuk’s face, letting him do all the talking. With a quick glance to Minhyuk’s crotch, Jooheon swallowed, eyes quickly flickering back up to Minhyuk’s face. He was hard, incredibly hard. The whole situation sent a chill down Jooheon’s spine, and he found himself shivering in anticipation. Changkyun ran a hand down Jooheon’s thigh, trying to relax the boy, probably the only one in that room concerned about Jooheon’s trembling body. Minhyuk approached the edge of the bed, staring straight down into Jooheon’s face, face shadowy and dark.

“Flip over and stick your ass in the air,” Minhyuk demanded, voice hoarse as he strongly called out, “NOW!” Jooheon whimpered, his cheeks hot and a sheen of sweat rising on his skin. The atmosphere was seriously no joke, and Jooheon turned over, shoving his ass in the air without further complication. Cock stiffening at the obedience, Minhyuk rubbed his hand against Jooheon’s plump, bare butt, trying to relax him a bit before swinging his paddle down and smacking Jooheon resolutely against his ass.

“AH-” Jooheon spat out, not completely prepared for the harsh sting of pain. Jooheon had been spanked and slapped on his ass before, but a paddle felt completely different. The pain was so evenly distributed, it felt unnatural and foreign to Jooheon. Despite this, Jooheon could feel his cock harden between his legs, dripping beads of precum onto his sheets. Minhyuk didn’t give him much time to adjust, and smacked him again- this time on the other cheek. Even though Jooheon knew what he was expecting, his body still lurched forward, trying to avoid the intense sting of pain.

“Stop moving, slut,” Minhyuk spat out, cheeks burning at calling his precious Jooheon such a dirty name. Despite his slight timidity at calling Jooheon that, he was immediately reassured by the hot, desperate moan that slipped from Jooheon’s mouth. Giving another, harder smack with his paddle against Jooheon’s quickly reddening ass, Minhyuk groaned, watching with hot, domineering eyes as Jooheon once again surged forward after getting hit. As sexy as it was watching Jooheon react so intensely to his actions, Minhyuk knew that as Jooheon’s Master, he couldn’t let such misbehavior go unpunished.

“Changkyun, hold him down,” Minhyuk demanded, watching Changkyun instantly scramble up, grabbing Jooheon by the hips and pressing him flush against the mattress. Shifting his gaze up into Minhyuk’s eyes, Changkyun swallowed, overwhelmed by how intense Minhyuk’s stare was. He’d never seen Minhyuk so dominant and controlling before, and it made Changkyun shrink into himself, feeling a strange desire to submit to Minhyuk.

“Is this good, Master?” Changkyun asked, lips parting in pants and airy moans, blinking several times in nervousness. Minhyuk smirked, the curve ominously sweet.

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Minhyuk replied, and Changkyun nodded, returning his gaze back to Jooheon to watch over him while he held him down. Minhyuk quickly resumed his efforts in punishing his misbehaving partner, swinging back his arm to land a loud, hard blow to the center of his cheeks. Despite Changkyun’s hold on him, Jooheon still managed to jerk his body enough to almost shake Changkyun off of him, his body jolting from the force. Delivering blow after blow against Jooheon’s plush, inviting ass, Minhyuk felt his breathing pick up, eyes raking over Jooheon’s face and body, feeding off of his delicious reactions and pained cries.

Even though he knew that he should get Jooheon to quiet down, as it risked exposure from their roommates who were still in the dorm somewhere, Minhyuk couldn’t find it in himself to stop, too mesmerized by how gorgeous Jooheon looked at his mercy, how pretty he looked writhing in agony from Minhyuk’s paddle. He’d let himself enjoy this for a few more minutes.

“M-master, hyung is being too loud,” Changkyun said, the voice of reason interrupting Minhyuk’s sadistic enjoyment. Minhyuk knew he was right, of course, and didn’t punish him for this, but it was still hard to stop while they were both clearly enjoying themselves.

“I know… but what should we do? I don’t want to stop punishing him, but if Jooheon continues being this loud, then surely someone will investigate,” Minhyuk said, tapping his chin in thought. From beneath Changkyun’s hold, Jooheon desperately tried to catch his breath, his face red from screaming and sweat now dripping down his entire body. His ass was burning, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was bright red from Minhyuk’s rough treatment. Despite this, his cock was so stiff between his legs it, too, was beginning to hurt. He was enjoying this tough-love more than he could ever describe in words, and, even though he could barely breathe, let alone speak his thoughts, Jooheon desperately hoped that this wouldn’t come to a premature end. 

“Well, I don’t know if you own one, but maybe a gag?” Changkyun suggested, and Minhyuk’s eyes widened, giving the boy an excited look. Glad to be of help, Changkyun smiled softly, eyes twinkling as he watched Minhyuk back away from the bed, reaching underneath it. Pulling out his giant box of BDSM gear, Minhyuk quickly searched through it, finding the all-black ball-gag and walking back over to the bed. 

“I have this, if you wouldn’t mind wearing it, Jooheon,” Minhyuk said, slipping out of his Dom role to make sure Jooheon still consented to continuing, even though he could pretty easily tell that he was into it. Jooheon nodded eagerly, turning his head to look at the ball-gag with slightly watery eyes. 

“I want to wear it, Master,” Jooheon answered, voice hoarse and raw, and he panted, still trying to catch his breath. Minhyuk and Changkyun both lit up, Minhyuk blinking unevenly as he gazed down at his partner with impressed, excited eyes. Jooheon tilted his neck up, allowing Minhyuk and Changkyun to strap on the dark ball-gag, arousal swelling up as he felt it intrude in his mouth, the sizable ball pressing his tongue down and forcibly keeping his mouth open. It felt humiliating, being at the mercy of his partners like this.

There was something else too… he couldn’t moderate his spit anymore, and was already feeling drool drip from his mouth and down his chin. At the feeling of spit reaching the bottom of his chin and plopping down onto the pillow, Jooheon whined, the sound a little different than normal since he had a ball in his mouth. Watching him, Changkyun and Minhyuk stared with lusty, mesmerized gazes, in a trance from how dirty their partner looked in this state. Glancing over to Changkyun, Minhyuk took in the youngest boy’s arousal, and wanted to do something for him that gave him a little more stimulation than simply holding Jooheon down. Getting an idea, Minhyuk swallowed, realizing that he’d be crossing a line with this one, but desperately wanting to find out what would happen if he did.

“Changkyun, keep holding down Jooheon with your arm, but lay down beside him with your ass in the air,” Minhyuk demanded, making Changkyun’s eyes immediately flash to him, his heart fluttering in his chest. He looked a little scared, and Minhyuk licked his lip, wondering if it was too much. “I’m going to punish you both,” he continued, trying his hardest to leave the waver out of his voice, trying to be the Master that this position called for, but Changkyun’s timid gaze was unreadable.

“Yes, Master,” Changkyun stumbled out, and Minhyuk inhaled sharply, spotting Changkyun’s hard cock and the subservient gaze in his eyes. He wanted this; without a shadow of a doubt, Changkyun wanted to be punished, just like Jooheon did.

Changkyun had never truly been dominated by Minhyuk like Jooheon had- sure, Minhyuk had definitely fucked him before, but he’d never made Changkyun feel so meek and desperate to be led. Minhyuk was gazing at him like a predator looking at his prey, as if he was about to mount him and rough him until Changkyun couldn’t think straight, until he needed Minhyuk’s cock like a life-sustaining substance. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

Getting the go-ahead, Minhyuk pondered for a few seconds, and then reached down, grabbing the flogger from his bag. He would need more to satiate these whores, he could already feel it. Climbing up onto the bed and resting his knees between each of their legs, Minhyuk quickly took off his shirt, leaving him in only a pair of tight, black jeans. From here, he observed his partners- both laying there on his bed with their faces down and asses up, just waiting for their Master to punish them. And punish them he would.

“God, look at you two,” Minhyuk drawled out, picking up the paddle and landing a swift but hard smack against Jooheon’s ass. “Sluts just waiting on their Master to punish them,” he continued, this time smacking Changkyun’s impressive butt, the sound echoing a slightly different noise. “So filthy, getting hard from how much it hurts,” he concluded, voice hoarse and raspy, punctuating his sentence with a particularly hard smack on both boys’ butts.

Changkyun cried out, his body on fire from the intense feeling, having never been subject to such harsh smacks during a sexual situation. He’d also never felt so submissive in his life, body trembling as Minhyuk paddled his large, doughy butt, making it red in only a few hits. He could tell by Minhyuk’s voice that the older boy was getting off on it, his tone thick with arousal, and this knowledge only spurred Changkyun on more, making him desperate for this feeling to continue.

Beside him, Jooheon whimpered and cried, all of his sound being muffled by the ball-gag firmly strapped in his mouth. His head was arched over the pillow, shoulders curling into himself, and the angle made spit drizzle out of his mouth with every move he made. His fingers now clenching the edge of the mattress for dear life, Jooheon whimpered and choked out a gasp, surprised by the sudden force of the next blow. This shock made him temporarily forget about controlling his spit, and a new stream began cascading down his chin, making his cheeks hot in embarrassment. He was glad that the other two couldn’t see him like this, because he definitely looked like a hot mess.

Paddling two boys at the same time took quite a bit of arm strength and force, and the physical exertion started catching up to Minhyuk. Now covered in a layer in sweat, Minhyuk panted, growling slightly as he admired how beautiful his two partners looked trembling, their shapely asses red from Minhyuk’s paddle. Deciding to kick it up a notch, Minhyuk reached for the flogger, curious to see how this one would compare.

“Seems like you two have gotten used to the paddle,” Minhyuk said, even though he was pretty sure they were both still incredibly affected by it. “Should I try out this flogger now?” Minhyuk rhetorically, but not-rhetorically, asked, waiting for their nods or otherwise consent. Jooheon eagerly began nodding, turning his head to see what the fuck a flogger was. Seeing the strange, tail-like toy, he nodded again, not quite sure what it would feel like but willing to find out. Changkyun whimpered, tugging his lip between his teeth as he nodded.

“Punish us, Master,” Changkyun said for the both of them, having been personally interested in the flogger ever since they bought it, as Minhyuk was surely aware. Minhyuk smirked, glad to see both boys were still in the game. He rubbed their red butts, making sure they still had some feeling in them before continuing his punishment.

The flogger felt a lot different when it hit their butts, Minhyuk noticed, eyes flickering up to their faces to watch their reactions. He didn’t think it was necessarily more painful, which was a bit of a let-down until he noticed how much more enthusiastically they responded. It might’ve put some more feeling back in their asses, because now both were actively writhing against Minhyuk’s flogger, their bodies apparently on fire from the sensation.

Even though they were similar in terms of pain, Jooheon could tell immediately that floggers were much, much different. The way the individual strands of leather felt crashing against his over-sensitive skin were like flames of a fire- searingly hot and instantaneous, he felt like he couldn’t avoid the burn.

Eyes rolling back in pleasure, Changkyun moaned, the sound hoarse and uncensored as he reveled in the unique feeling. Getting hurt by his hyung was going to become Changkyun’s new addiction- he couldn’t stop himself from grinding his cock against the mattress at every single hit and smack he got rewarded. He hoped Minhyuk could tell just how much he was enjoying himself, because he wanted him to take note of this and do it again sometime.

Cracking his eyes open to watch Jooheon, Changkyun gasped at the beautiful visual onslaught- trying to process the erotic display happening only an inch away from him. Jooheon looked like he was blissing out, spit pouring from his gagged mouth uncontrollably, his face red and sweaty, eyes squeezed shut. He looked humiliated and disgusting, and Changkyun _needed_ to tie him up, he _needed_ to dominate him. Turning his head to look up at Minhyuk, Changkyun blinked at him, hoping his expression would convey his conflicted emotions. As much as he wanted to continue being under Minhyuk’s mercy, he also wanted to get directly involved.

“Master, would it be alright if I punished Jooheony-hyung too?” Changkyun asked, hoping to convince Minhyuk without breaking role too much. Jooheon tensed beside him, unable to look over at his partner without showing him his embarrassing appearance… and then, with a weak whimper, realizing that he might’ve already seen. Curious to see where Changkyun was going with this, Minhyuk nodded, moving out of the way to allow him to get up. 

“Thank you,” Changkyun mumbled as he got up, placing a lingering kiss on Minhyuk’s sweaty lips before removing himself from the bed, wincing as he feels the damage from his Master’s blows. He makes his way over to the bag he brought with him, pulling out the rope and licking his lips, eyes flashing over to his partners to see how they would react.

“I think it’s time I test out my new talent,” Changkyun said, and Jooheon looked over, his already fucked-out looking expression turning needier and more eager than ever. Changkyun was now offering to tie him up? When he was already ball-gagged and trembling from how rough Minhyuk was being? Jooheon couldn’t wait, and Minhyuk looked more than pleased, his domineering eyes slate black and cold as steel.

Before getting onto the bed, Changkyun got an idea, and gestured for Minhyuk to get up too. Quirking a brow and following his lead, Minhyuk got up, standing next to Changkyun with an expectant expression. 

“Jooheon, turn around,” Changkyun ordered, and Minhyuk nodded, starting to figure out where Changkyun was going with this… or where Minhyuk himself could potentially take this. Jooheon did as he was told, obediently flipping over, and attempted to wipe off his spit-covered chin along the way. Now on his front, Changkyun gave him his next order. “Take off your shirt, too.” Of course, Jooheon obeyed, taking off his shirt and laying stark naked on his bed with his two partners looming over him. Feeling a sense of familiarity in the scene, Jooheon feels his heart race, wondering just what they had in store for him now.

“Would it be alright if I tied you up?” Changkyun asked, voice taking a more serious turn as he awaited his partner’s consent. Giving an enthusiastic and clear ‘yes’ with his vigorous nodding, Jooheon made his consent clear, and Changkyun began getting to work. He pulled out a pair of scissors from the bag, and then walked closer to Jooheon.

“Sit upright,” Changkyun plainly ordered, and Jooheon did so, scrambling to sit up, his hands clenched in nervous fists as he tried figuring out what Changkyun was going to do to him. Reaching down and pressing Jooheon’s forearms against the sides of his thighs, Changkyun nodded, muttering for Jooheon to hold still. Reaching out for the bundle of rope, Changkyun cut what appeared to be a fairly familiar length, and then began tying Jooheon’s wrists to his thighs, wrapping the rope around the girth of Jooheon’s leg. After doing so, Changkyun then got back onto the bed, crouched between Jooheon’s thighs as he worked.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Jooheon watched the display with hooded eyes, panting noisily through the ball-gag in his mouth. Once Changkyun was done tying him up, Jooheon would be unable to use his arms at all… Not only was he ball-gagged, but soon he wouldn’t be able to use his hands either. Jooheon’s cock stiffened, lightly tapping against Changkyun’s arm as he worked. Seeing Changkyun’s body so close to Jooheon’s crotch, not to mention his bare, red ass in the air, filled Minhyuk’s brain with ideas, and he smirked, approaching Changkyun’s ass and resting his fingers against the raw flesh gently.

“Changkyun, what are you planning on doing once you have Jooheon tied up like that?” Minhyuk asked, a simple enough question, but his other partners could hear something plotting in his voice. Changkyun turned his head to the side, looking at Minhyuk over his shoulder. He could see that look in his eye- as if he had something very specific he was already fantasizing about.

“Did you have something in mind?” Changkyun asked, his voice catching in his throat as Minhyuk gets up onto the bed behind him, his crotch now level with Changkyun’s ass. 

“You could suck Jooheony’s dick while I fuck you~?” Minhyuk suggested, hands now outright groping Changkyun’s ass, spreading his cheeks to display the younger boy’s asshole. Smirking at the sight, Minhyuk’s eyes flash back over to Changkyun, quirking a brow. “We wouldn’t even have to move from here~” he added, hoping to tempt him into complacency. This wasn’t completely true, as he still had to get the bottle of lube, but he hoped he could still convince Changkyun.

Flushing at the lewdness of Minhyuk’s suggestion, Changkyun bit his lip, giving a small, almost imperceptible nod. He then continues tying Jooheon up, almost finished with the first leg now. Minhyuk blinks, not quite having caught Changkyun’s reply.

“…Was that a yes?” he prompted, about to move but still waiting for the okay from his partner before doing so. Changkyun flushed, wishing he didn’t have to vocally agree to such an embarrassing task, but knowing he had to regardless. 

“Yes,” Changkyun responded, voice tiny. He moved on to the next leg, as Minhyuk jumped up from the bed, procuring the bottle of lube and then returning. Getting onto the bed again, Minhyuk squirted a sufficient amount across Changkyun’s entrance, pressing his finger lightly against it. Dipping a finger inside ever-so-slowly, Minhyuk groaned, unable to resist the urge to slap Changkyun’s already sore butt as his finger was practically sucked inside. Now distracted, the second leg takes a little bit longer for Changkyun to tie, but he does it after a few more minutes, successfully binding Jooheon. Leaning back to admire his work, Changkyun smiles, gazing up into Jooheon’s face.

“You look so beautiful,” Changkyun says, voice honest and pure, and Jooheon’s heart swells, a little surprised at the sudden, and very sweet, compliment amidst all of their depravity. The pureness soon comes to an end, however, and Minhyuk presses another finger inside Changkyun’s entrance, quickly and sufficiently stretching him. Even though it had been a while since Minhyuk had last fucked Changkyun, he was surprised at how easy he was to prep… maybe Changkyun had been doing some questionable masturbating himself, Minhyuk pondered with an amused smirk.

“You ready?” Minhyuk asked, scissoring his fingers inside Changkyun. He knew he honestly wouldn’t need more than this, but would be willing to do more if that’s what Changkyun wanted. Taking in deep, steadying breaths, Changkyun nodded, verbally confirming this.

“Yes,” he answered, running his hands along Jooheon’s bound arms and legs, feeling the coarse rope between his fingers. At this confirmation, Minhyuk lines his cock up with Changkyun’s entrance, and pushes in, groaning at the immediately tight and wet feeling surrounding him. Eyes rolling back at the feeling, Changkyun groans, nearly forgetting that he was supposed to be making Jooheon feel good too… not that Jooheon was complaining.

Unable to speak or even move his arms, Jooheon sat on his bed and watched with hazy, half-lidded eyes as his two partners had sex right in front of him. He felt infinitely dirtier watching this while bound so much, and trembled, his cock desperate for action. Even though he couldn’t vocalize his need and beg for Changkyun’s mouth, he still tried something, shifting his arms around and making short noises to get Changkyun’s attention 

Once he was able to see again, Changkyun inhaled brokenly, noticing Jooheon’s hard, dripping erection right in front of him and aching for contact. He also noticed how squirmy Jooheon had become, and he smirked, pride swelling as he realized that he had done that to him. Not wanting to leave Jooheon waiting any longer, Changkyun moves his hand over, grabbing the base of Jooheon’s cock and then pressing the head into his mouth, quickly sucking it in. Groaning as Minhyuk began picking up his pace, Changkyun began inserting Jooheon’s cock deeper and deeper down his throat, feeling ridiculously full with two cocks inside him. 

Throughout all of the buildup and intensity of the night, the three men knew they wouldn’t be able to last long during the actual sex itself. Jooheon and Changkyun’s cocks had been dripping precum for a very long time now, and getting pleasured was almost too much for them. Minhyuk’s hips crashed into Changkyun’s ass over and over, his cock sliding in and out of the hot, slippery hole with squishy noises. Changkyun, meanwhile, took Jooheon deep into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, hoping that his partners weren’t going to be able to last much longer either.

“Close-” Minhyuk spat out, being the only person with his mouth actually free to use, and he groaned, the sound hot and raspy as he fucked Changkyun harder and harder. Smacking his ass a few more times, Minhyuk came, barely managing to pull out before spilling his seed all over Changkyun’s back. Making sure that his boyfriend wasn’t left hanging, after barely giving himself enough time to ride out his orgasm, Minhyuk reached down, quickly jerking off Changkyun while he continued to diligently suck off Jooheon. Unexpectedly, they both came- Changkyun all over Minhyuk’s hand, and Minhyuk could hear the tell-tale choking from Changkyun that signaled Jooheon’s release.

Quickly pulling back after Jooheon came all down his throat, Changkyun gasped for air, unswallowed jizz spilling from his mouth and leaking onto the shirt he was still wearing. Before him, his eyes turned hazy as he watched Jooheon come down from his orgasm, body trembling and chin wet with spit. It was utterly stunning, and Changkyun flopped his head onto Jooheon’s thigh, body trembling.

“That was… Jesus Christ, that was incredible,” Changkyun said through pants and gasps of air, desperately trying to collect himself after that intensity. Jooheon nodded, but was still completely bound and unable to speak, so he couldn’t contribute to the post-orgasm compliment-spree. Noticing this, Changkyun quickly got up, starting the process of untying the rope from Jooheon’s thighs. Taking the hint, Minhyuk got up from the bed and walked beside Jooheon, removing the ball-gag from him as well.

“I want to be tied up more,” was the first thing Jooheon said after getting ungagged, staring down at Changkyun with a slow-burning fire still present in his eyes. After finally getting all of the rope off of Jooheon, Changkyun looked up into his eyes, smiling at his enthusiastic expression.

“I’m glad you liked my surprise,” Changkyun said, and Jooheon nodded, eyes flickering down and cheeks turning red.

“I really, really did,” Jooheon added, and then moved around his recently freed arms, happy to see there weren’t any visible marks. Even though it was winter, which meant long-sleeve shirts and jackets, Jooheon was still glad he didn’t need to be cautious. He tried to keep that in mind, but sometimes got lost in the moment, like he did today. 

From beside the two, Minhyuk ran his fingers through Jooheon’s sweaty hair, staring lovingly down at his two beautiful partners. He felt close to them right now, closer than he had in a long time. In this moment, he felt like he could truly share anything with them, tell them about any fetish or secret and was completely confident that they would accept him and love him no matter what. With these sentiments in mind, Minhyuk said his next words.

“I love you two,” he said, seemingly out of the blue to Changkyun and Jooheon, who looked at him with sparkling, innocent eyes. “I really do,” he added, sincerity pouring from him. Smiling softly, Jooheon wrapped his fingers around Minhyuk’s hand, his touch gentle and light. Changkyun merely smiled at him, cheeks dusted a sweet shade of pink.

“We love you too,” they both said, at nearly the same time. Minhyuk chuckled, his voice crackly and warm, and reached his arms out, crushing them both in a big hug. Leaning into his touch, the two buried their faces in their hyung’s chest, and a feeling of love and acceptance softly glowed from their embrace. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my best efforts, I was unable to complete this story before the submission day- but I am definitely planning on having it all completed soon! Just two more chapters of smut- the finale being a huge BDSM kink-fest extravaganza haha, so look out for that! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
